


THIS one goes THERE, THAT one goes THERE.

by Macadamanaity



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	THIS one goes THERE, THAT one goes THERE.

"You're all clear kid, let's blow this thing and go home!"

"For the last time, I am not a 'kid'. I am a nine-hundred-and-seven-year-old Time Lord. And we're not going to blow it up--just send out a tiny electroprotonic pulse to take out its hyperspace capabilities."

"Sure, but my way sounded better."

"Roooowwwaaall!! Raaaowwwr."

"That is an excellent point, Chewbacca. The pulse will probably cause at least a small explosion right about... Oh. Solo?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"RUN!"

...

...

...

"You see? Hokey religions and ancient weapons _are_ no match for a good sonic screwdriver at your side."


End file.
